Diosa del Destino
by Keichii-s
Summary: Verdandy es la hija de Keiichi y Belldandy, ¿Que le tendrá preparado el destino?
1. Chapter 1

/Capitulo 1/

Keiichi despertó con el olor a huevo y arroz cocido.  
-Buenos días" -dijo suspirando, mientras caminaba alrededor de la cocina. Se percato de que no había nadie, solo un plato con huevos y arroz.

-¡Perdon papa, es que voy tarde! - dijo una niña mientras corria por el pasillo -Nos vemos en la tarde¡adios!  
-¡Espera! -dijo Keiichi envolviendo algo. -¡Verdandy, se te olvido tu almuerzo!  
Ella rápidamente se detuvo y volvió a la cocina.  
-¡Gracias papi!  
Tomo la bolsa, le dio un beso y se arranco corriendo.  
-¡Que te valla bien!  
'No se que haria sin Verdandy...me recuerda tanto a...ella' -penso Keiichi  
Keiichi suspiro y se preparo para el trabajo...peen unisonoro en eso.. -¡Keiichi! -se oyeron dos voces  
Keiichi volteo y dijo: "Ah son ustedes..no se habran escapado otra vez jeje"  
-Err..pero que tonterías dices, mi estimado Keiichi, por supuesto que no... Digamos que..uhm..nos tomamos el día libre..si  
-Pues no es eso lo mismo a escaparse..  
'Más me alegra mucho verlas' -pensó Keiichi

* * *

Hola, me llamo Verdandy Morisato, tengo 12 años. -Verdandy, apresúrate! -Se escucho una voz desde la calle  
La gente dice que soy la imagen exacta de mi madre, hasta tengo esas extrañas marcas en mi cara, bueno, excepto en la frente, pero no se que signifiquen. 

-Perdón por hacerte esperar Suku, quería hacerle el desayuno a papá antes de irme. -dijo Verdandy, tratando de alcanzarla  
- No importa...Por cierto¿fue ese un rayo el que cayo en tu casa?  
-Un rayo.. ¡Son mis tías  
Suku penso: '¿Un rayo?.¿sus tias? ..que extraño'  
Verdandy caminaba hacia su casa en lo que se oyó -¡Ver, se nos hace tarde!  
¡Tenemos que llegar antes del timbre!" "¿Una carrera?"  
-Si! 3...2...1..." Las dos corrieron por la calle.  
-Aha! yo gane!" - dijo Verdandy sonriendo mientras caminaba por el jardín de la escuela.  
-Je..je.je..No hay duda de que eres la mejor en la clase de gimnasia. - dijo Suku Verdandy sonrió y le dio una leve palmada en la espalda.  
-¿Estas bien?  
-Si...pero cuando corres parece como si estuvieras . . . ¿volando?  
-¿Volando..? -sonrio Verdandy  
-Jeje..Gracias, pero tampoco soy tan rápida. -Le dijo Verdandy con su característica sonrisa  
En ese momento se escucho el timbre. -¡Vamos a llegar tarde  
-Verdandy¿me puedes pasar mi lápiz? -Le pregunto Mitsoru -¡Claro¿donde esta? -Abajo de tu pupitre  
En eso, extrañamente el lápiz comenzó a moverse por si solo hasta llegar a la mano de Mitsoru -¿Donde esta?, no lo veo.  
'Uh..uh...creo..que no dormí..bien.eh..gracias'  
'umm..que extraño' - pensó Verdandy, volviendo a escribir.  
Riing -se escucho el timbre-  
-Bien clase, nos vemos mas tarde, que tengan buen provecho -Dijo el maestro  
Verdandy y Suku salieron con su almuerzo en mano, y se sentaron debajo de un Árbol.  
-Ese viejo y sus exámenes.. -reclamo Suku  
-Mmm..pues ¿que tienen de malo, a mi se me hacen muy sencillos -respondió Verdandy  
- Jeje, te digo que eres extraña..eres la única que dice eso  
-Umm -fue todo lo que Verdandy pudo decir  
-Ah, por cierto...

Unos momentos mas tarde se escucho el timbre.  
- Ay no... se me olvido que hoy teníamos examen de gimnasia.. -Dijo Suku en un tono agitado  
- ¡Que divertido! -Dijo Verdandy con una de sus sonrisas  
- Valla te digo que eres extraña..jeje. Bueno, que mas da, voy a cambiarme.

- ¡Morisato Verdandy! -se escucho una voz gruesa  
-¡Aquí maestro! - ¡Vamos! Es tu turno, 10 vueltas a la cancha, 50 abdominales y 100 saltos a la cuerda.  
-Bíen -Dijo Verdandy.  
Unos momentos mas tarde toda la clase estaba exhausta..excepto por alguien.  
-¡Listo!  
-¡Verdandy! Muy bien, me dejaste sorprendido..fuiste la única que pudo hacer todo el ejercicio y no te ves tan cansada..¡OYERON TODOS USTEDES! -Grito el maestro  
-Pero maes-  
-¡SIN PEROS  
'Esa niña no deja de sorprenderme... A decir verdad ni yo hago tanto ejercicio, sin quedar agotado' -penso el instructor  
Todos se fueron ..no sin antes.  
- Muchas gracias maestro ¡Nos vemos! -Dijo Verdandy, mientras caminaba con Suku  
- Verdandy..¿Como es que eres tan amable con todos?...Hasta con ese bruto  
- ¿Bruto? Para mi es una buena persona.. Mi mamá siempre me decía que no importa quien, todas las personas tienen un lado bueno.  
- Valla Ver, aveces dices cosas muy extrañas...por cierto. ¿Como era tu madre?  
"..." -rápidamente cambio su expresión -Mi mamá..Yo la queria mucho..ella siempre estaba de buenas, nunca mentía.. era una gran persona. -Dijo Verdandy con voz entrecortada "  
- ..¿Y que paso con ella? -le pregunto Suku dudando si habia sido correcto preguntarle  
Con una lagrima en la mejilla, le dijo: C-cuando tenia cinco años.. es extraño. no recuerdo bien lo que paso...solo recuerdo que un dia...deje de verla.  
y continuo -Un día le pregunte a papá y me dijo que el cielo la necesitaba  
-Aww que tierno es tu padre.. - Dijo Suku  
Verdandy vio el cielo y cerro los ojos.  
Suku, tratando de consolarla, la tomo de la mano y se dirigio al pasillo -Vamos, Ver.. ..¿Sabes?. A veces pienso que eres una diosa o algo así..jaja"  
-¿Una diosa? jeje..Y dices que yo digo cosas extrañas..jeje  
'Mamí, donde sea que estes, quiero que sepas que nunca voy a dejar de quererte'


	2. Chapter 2

/Capitulo 2/

Keiichi sirvio un poco de té y se sentó.

- Urd ¿sabes a donde fue Skuld?  
- Fue a visitarlo.  
Keiichi solo bajo un poco la cabeza  
"..."  
- Sabes...esto ha sido muy difícil para Skuld..primero perdió a su hermana y despues a el.  
- Keiichi...perdon si te record-  
- No...dejalo Urd, no importa. Ahora tengo que pensar en el presente, y en Verdandy - Dijo Keiichi  
Urd solo cerro los ojos. 'Keiichi. Si tan solo pudiera decirte la verdad, tienes derecho a saber la..más...'  
- ¿Urd¿Urd?  
Urd salio de sus pensamientos  
- ¿Eh?  
- ¿Quieres mas té?  
- Si, claro -le respondio sencillamente  
'Tarde o temprano tendrá que enterarse. De todo. tarde o temprano, llegará el momento en que Verdandy se entere de la verdad'  
- Urd...Urd.. aqui esta tu té  
- Gracias  
- Y dime¿Que han hecho ustedes dos en todo este tiempo? Tenian un año sin venir jeje  
- ¿Tanto tiempo ha pasado?...pues lo de siempre, administrando Yggdrassil. Skuld por el otro lado sigue deprimida...  
- La entiendo...

2 horas despues:

- Uyy ¡por eso me gusta este lugar¡Si¡Eso es! - gritaba Urd emocionada mientras veía una novela  
En eso se abrio la puerta  
- ¿Tia¡Tia!  
- ¡Verdandy! como esta mi sobrina favorita  
- Jeje yo muy bien ¿y tu¡Hace mucho que no te veia! -Dijo Verdandy emocionada  
- Je, pues tu sabes, el trabajo no me ha permitido venir.  
- Wow tia..¡A ti si que te gusta trabajar! y ¿en donde trabajas?  
- Pues verás...soy...em..

En eso

- ¡Verdandy¿Como te fue en la escuela? -le pregunto Keiichi mientras la cargaba en el hombro  
- ¡Muy bien papi!  
- ¿Ya saludaste a tus tias?  
- ¡Si!, pero la tia Skuld no esta...¿A donde fue?  
- Verdandy..Como sabes, la tia Skuld perdio a alguien muy importante para ella, y le ha sido muy dificil superarlo.  
- Tia Skuld...¿como podemos ayudarla..?

En otro lugar...

Skuld estaba de rodillas, llorando en lo que aparentemente era una tumba.  
Sentaro-kun...¿Porque¿Porque...tengo que ser yo que la tiene que sufri¿¡Porque me haces esto!?  
- ...Sentaro...Onee-sama... ¡PORQUE A MI! -grito Skuld entre lamentos  
..sniff..sniff..  
- ¿Porque estoy aqui? sniff...¿Porque?..Ya no tengo proposito en la vida...  
- ...Lo he perdido todo - murmuro entre llanto  
- Eso no es cierto - una voz le interrumpio  
Skuld volteo para ver a Keiichi, Urd y Verdandy  
- ¡Tia¿que paso? -dijo preocupada Verdandy, dandole un fuerte abrazo  
- Verdandy...Keiichi..hermana...  
- ¡Skuld! Por favor no digas esas cosas..nos duele mucho verte así. -le dijo Keiichi  
- Hermana. ¡no digas eso¡¿con quien hablaría, quien me acompañaría, con QUIEN me pelearía?!  
Skuld tomo a Verdandy de la mano y dirigio su mirada hacia Keiichi y Urd.  
- Gracias. Gracias por todo... ustedes...ustedes son mi familia. -dijo Skuld algo apasiguada  
Skuld dejo un rosario en la tumba y todos procedieron a retirarse, excepto Verdandy que se quedo pensando.  
'Sentaro-kun..recuerdo que eras una buen persona, como hacias feliz a la tia Skuld, pero ¿porqué tuvo que suceder esto¿Porqué?; ¿Porque tiene el destino que ser tan...cruel?  
- Sentaro-kun, descansa en paz...y espero que algun dia los dos puedan reunirse de nuevo  
- Verdandy ¡vamonos! -le grito Keiichi desde lo lejos  
- ¡Si, voy papa!

Unos momentos mas tarde, en un lugar oscuro

Coff Coff AAAchuuu  
- GAH ¡mi cabeza! - una figura se quejaba en la oscuridad, mientras analizaba sus alrededores.  
- ¿Que demoni...¿¡QUE PASO AQUI!? - Decía la figura mientras trataba de recordar algo. Finalmente dejo de agitarse y lo recordo:  
- ..Belldandy -Dijo con una voz ensombrecedora -¡Belldandy, te juro que vas a pagar por esto! -grito mientras golpeaba la pared con uno de sus puños.  
- Me temo que eso no es posible -se escucho una voz maléfica  
- ¿Eh¡Quien demonios esta ahi! -se dio la vuelta buscando el origen de la voz, sin éxito.  
- Como dije, eso no es posible, mi estimada Ma-chan.  
'...Esa voz...me suena familiar..¡pero no voy a dejar que me contradiga!' -Penso Marller  
- ¿¡Y por qué dices que no es posible!?  
- Por que Belldandy ya no existe en este plano. Ya no esta en la tierra.  
- ¿¡QUE!? -grito Marller sorprendida  
- Como sabes, Belldandy tuvo una hija.  
- ¿¿¡¡QUE...QUE TUVO UNA HIJA!!?? JAJAJAJA eso JAJAJA- Exclamo Marller muy sorprendida mientras explotaba de la risa  
- ¿Que? Acaso no sabias, valla, si que eres ignorante, Ma-chan. Y esto no es cuestión de risa.  
- ¿¡Como me haz llamado!? -exclamo Marller mientras preparaba un ataque  
- Valla¿te atreves a levantar el puño ante tus superiores? -Le dijo la voz mientras se materializaba una figura femenina  
- Tu...H-H-HHH-¡¡HILD-SAMM-A¡¡MM-I SS-EEÑO-RA PP-OR FAVOR PP-ERDONEME!! -le dijo mientras se arrodillaba  
- Ja. De eso me encargaré despúes. Ahora quiero que escuches con atención: La hija de Belldandy y el mortal representa un riesgo para nosotros los inmortales. -Le explico Hild  
- E-eso e-es...¿C-como es posible?  
- Pues verás, un escrito decía que "El producto de la union entre una diosa y un mortal tendra un poder tan grande, que podria acabar con dioses y demonios, tendrá tanto poder, que podra controlar la vida, los planos, el universo, inclusive el destino mismo.  
- ¿EH? -fue todo lo que pudo decir Marller al escuchar esto  
- La diosa del destino  
- Pues..¿¡Porque no encargarnos de esa malcriada antes de que eso pase!?  
- Tienes mucho que aprender, mi estimada Ma-chan...mucho... -Le dijo Hild en un tono serio

Mientras tanto, en la residencia Morisato

- aaaACHUUU -Verdandy estornudo  
- ¿Verdandy, estas bien? -le pregunto Keiichi preocupado  
- Si gracias...no es nada  
'Creo'

_/FIN CAP. 2/  
Pues perdón por la tardanza, es que no habia tenido tenido tiempo libre..Pero les prometo hacer updates mas frecuentemente. Por cierto, edite ligeramente el primer capitulo, al parecer estaba mal el formato (es que estoy acostumbrado a leer en inglés y a decir verdad, esta es la primer vez que escribo un fic . )_


End file.
